


Redeemed from Trouble

by Annibal



Series: A Multitude of Sins [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	1. Chapter 1

Will tried to ignore Matthew’s slightly grumpy face as he watched his son play with Buster, a night away wasn’t such a big deal but he didn’t want to leave the door until he could get a proper goodbye out of the child. 

“Where is Zack? I thought he would want to come say goodbye, but all I see is two cute puppies.”

Will teased.

Zack laughed and sat up on the ground.

“I’m right here dad!”

He spoke just a little too loud, not fully under control of his volume when he was excited. Zack had started calling him dad as well around the time Matthew had gotten pregnant again. It felt like a small victory every time he said it.

“Then why doesn’t my Zack come give me and his daddy a goodbye hug.”

The mumbled goodbye into Buster’s fluffy side was not enough; both of them found they missed him when they went for overnight stays. It was much easier with the memory of his little hug.

He could almost see Zack sigh, but he got up and ran over to them, running to him first as he was closest and hugging his legs before going to Matthew. 

The omega bent over awkwardly, no longer graceful with the extra weight as he hugged his son.

“We’ll be back tomorrow okay; if you miss me Alexander has our phone number.”

The young alpha nodded in agreement from his place on the floor.

Finally with that Matthew let his son go and he stood up with only a few second of gripping onto Will’s arm. 

Will led his pregnant omega outside to the already packed car. It took a while to get him settled and the drive seemed to stretch on. 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t looking forward to having Matthew to himself, it was that the omega was already a few days past being a full seven months. He was at the point in his nesting that it was hard to leave now that he was ready to have his baby. 

If it hadn’t been Matthew’s idea to go away for their one year anniversary of being bonded he would have just stayed home. Since the omega seemed determined he had looked online to find out how he could move him comfortably. Bringing their blankets and pillows from home as well as only clothing either of them had worn before so that everything carried the right smell. It would help mask that he wasn’t in the room that he had prepared for the last few months. 

Once they arrived he checked in and let the porter bring their bags up to the room. With the blankets and pillows they looked like they had enough luggage for a month. Will was almost sure if Matthew hadn’t been so large beside him they would have asked. 

As soon as they finished he brought Matthew straight up to the room, knowing that Matthew’s irritability would be because he had left his nest. The further past his due date they got the less the omega wanted to leave. 

Matthew sat in one of the chairs and let him set up the bed. He used the blankets and pillows already on the bed to set up a soft base for the nest, then opening the suitcases and taking the ones already scented for over them and on top. Once it looked right Matthew came over and checked it out, he seemed content and he could see the worry marks ease on Matthew’s forehead. 

“You make a good nest.”

Matthew said as he pulled his shirt over his head. He started to undo his pants, totally stripping. Then he crawled his way inside and started to move things around until there was a circle of blankets around and over him. There was room for Will as well, he could see that before Matthew pulled the final blanket over himself to keep the heat in, but the alpha didn’t join him.

“Would you like a bath?”

He’d made sure the hotel had a Jacuzzi bathtub that they would both be able to fit in. The tub at home was small and Matthew didn’t really enjoy it anymore now that he had trouble washing past his belly without help. 

The blankets pulled back enough for the omega to peak out. 

“I would love a bath.”

He retired back into his nest, probably resting in preparation to leave it again. 

Will smiled and continued to look at it for a few breathes. He had thought Matthew would never want to have another child, the first time he brought it up he seemed so resistant, but it had been Matthew who had asked him. 

He was tempted to curl into the blankets with his mate, but the promised bath would be nice as well. So he dragged himself across the room and looked into the large tub that overlooked the window. Will ran enough water to clean it out, just in case the main didn’t, running the jets to spill out any left inside. 

Will started refilling it, making sure to keep the water warm, but not too warm as Matthew often got overheated. 

Being able to care for him gave him a fulfillment that teaching never did. He was enjoying his new job though; the university was nice and small. It wasn’t an arena of students to spoke to, but a class. It was home life that he still looked forward too, being with Zack after work. He had started taking him fishing, and it was one of the biggest highlights of his year. He would take him out in a boat, telling him about fish and dragonflies and even the plants. Zack was always bundled up in a lifejacket, looking more orange nylon and foam than child.

Zack was turning into a sponge, learning everything with joy. They never caught much when Zack came, but it was well worth it. As long as they brought one home that would be enough for dinner and even if they didn’t Will would bring home fried chicken. 

Will’s cheeks ached from the smiling so much as the tub finished filling. He had never seen his life going this way.

He checked the water one last time before coming to the edge of Matthew’s nest and pulling back the blankets. His omega looked at him sleepily, beaming up at him.

“It’s ready.”

Will helped untuck him, taking Matthew’s hands and helping him up. He kept holding his hand as Matthew took the one step and then settled inside the tub. Only when he was seated did Will let go. 

“I’m not going to break you know.”

Matthew said as he hit the button so the jets turned on. Will started undressing at the edge, sitting on the ledge at first. 

“Who was it that almost fell down the porch steps last week?”

Matthew gave a mock glare.

“It was only because I was trying to carry too much to the car.”

Will laughed at the stubborn response.

He took the time to look over his mate; the nesting had changed him in a way. It was a different part that had a place to shine with nesting hormones. 

Will loved this side just as much, and he understood. He also had changed as Matthew nested; it affected him just as much. Now he had a hard time ignoring the nagging feeling of needing to watch over Matthew all the time and the feelings of need he felt for the omega had deepened. 

It was part of the nesting hormones, and his own reaction to them. They made him feel drawn to the omega so deeply that he would stay close and protect him. That with his own personal wants made him feel like Matthew was an addiction.

It was almost embarrassing how easily he could get lost in just looking at the omega. Leaving the house was hard for him too, he knew Matthew was safe at home, but anywhere else he wanted to watch over the omega.

“Are you coming in?” 

With his words Will shook off the wool gathering and stepped in, there was plenty of room for the both of them, but he fit himself as close as he could to Matthew’s side. 

He ran his hand over his belly, pressing a small peck against his cheek. Matthew caught his hand, holding it in place. 

“If you want I can move to the other side and help you wash your feet.” 

Will offered, slowly pulling away so that he could get into place. He didn’t have to hear the answer to know what Matthew would want. 

Matthew finally let go of his hand and when he was across from him he offered up his feet. 

Since he was nesting there wasn’t much of a chance to get dirty, but that didn’t stop Will from enjoying touching him. 

He grabbed the small wrapped package from the side and opened the soap, working his way from his toes all the way back until he was rubbing his mates sore hips. 

“I can do your back as well.”

“Trying to get on my good side?” 

Matthew asked as he shifted to let Will at his back, and Will hit the jets, turning them off. 

“I just want to touch my mate without having to dig through a few dozen blankets.”

He teased, feeling the expected elbow jabbing him.

Matthew was quiet while he rubbed his back, and Will carefully worked on any knot he could find. 

“I’m glad you’re here.”

The omega’s voice was so quiet at first Will wasn’t sure he heard him right.

“I am happy to be wherever you are.”

“No, just…”

Matthew stopped to collect himself and Will waited.

“The last time I was alone, and when you mentioned doing this again all I could remember was how stressed out I was. I was tired every day and dragging myself to work. I love Zack more than anything else, but I hated almost every moment of carrying him and I couldn’t imagine doing it again. Finally I decided it was only seven months and I could do again, but this has been nothing like that. Being able to nest has made all the difference, you’re given me a chance to actually enjoy it. I finally understand why someone would want this more than once.”

Will didn’t say anything at first. It was hard to find the words to let Matthew know how much it meant to him to hear that. He had always assumed Matthew hadn’t been sure about him, and hadn’t known if he wanted a second child with him. 

“I wish I had been there.”

If he had things may have been different, but now that he knew Matthew he was sure it would have ended the same. He couldn’t imagine living without him as his mate; he had what he had seen in that hotel all those year ago. 

He had someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. 

“I’m just glad you’re here now.”

Will continued to work the tension out of Matthew’s shoulder, starting to press little kisses all over the back of his neck. 

“So am I.”

Will wasn’t sure where he would have been if not for the omega, but he was positive he wouldn’t have been this happy.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure?”

Matthew made a sound in annoyance, he had heard the alpha say that every single time Matthew had tried to initiate sex in the last month. Will seemed so concerned even though the doctor had assured them both it was fine. 

“I’m positive; I just want the night away so I can feel like an attractive omega whose alpha isn’t too scared to touch him.”

He would sure his words would have more impact if he didn’t huff as he toweled himself off. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t see Will’s erection through the towel, or as if he had missed it when it was pressed against his thigh in the bath. Matthew wasn’t the only one who enjoyed the touch in the tub.

Matthew started drying around his belly and admitted defeat when Will took it from him and finished wiping down his legs. He could have managed on his own, but it took a lot more effort and time. He wrapped his dignity around himself and with that he eased himself down onto the bed. Matthew pulled the blankets around him and let himself enjoy the scents of it. It had the thick woody scent of his alpha.

Nesting was almost a drug, he never felt as good as he did when he was curled up in the blankets that smelled like him and Will, it felt like he belonged here. Although he was a little warm he couldn’t make himself care, already too far into the feeling of nesting. 

It was a few minutes before he felt the bed move as the alpha climbed onto it. It took him a little longer to find a way in and then there was warm bare skin against his own. 

“You know I am crazy about you right?” 

Matthew smiled at the words, he was used to Will’s awkward flirting, and he appreciated it. Will pull him close, he lips against his own. There were slow chaste kisses, but the wondering hand wasn’t so innocent. 

He felt it sneaking down his spine, a finger sometimes dipping between his cheeks but never too far staying just above his hole. Will stayed there teasing him a little. When the omega made a small purr deep in his chest he could feel Will’s reaction.

Will pulled back, the hand dragged up his back and he brushed his fingers through Matthew’s hair. He could feel the love in their bond and it was reflected on Will’s face. 

“I know.”

“I also know how sore you’ve been. I don’t want to make things worse. I can wait, this is more than enough.” 

He had felt a little uncomfortable in the bath with the baby moving almost constantly, but now that he was settling Matthew felt like more like himself. Matthew had to admit his hips and back had been aching lately, but Will’s touch had never hurt him than what was expected with an alpha of his size. 

Other than a few aches from the shorter omega pregnancy the whole thing had been rather nice, he’d felt more attracted to Will recently but it was part of nesting. Both of them would feel it, the need to be together. 

“I’m never too sore for you.” 

Will let out a little laugh at Matthew’s response, nuzzling against him. The belly got in the way of things, and there wasn’t a lot of ways that Matthew could feel comfortable during sex, but it hadn’t discouraged either of them.

The hand finally left his hair and he heard Will’s voice, hardly above a whisper. 

“How to you want me?”

“Behind me.”

He murmured, not having to raise his voice because of how close Will was. There was a press of lips and then the alpha started to move. 

He had to remove the blanket above them and Matthew wiggled over to make room as Will moved behind him. The blanket was pulled back over so that he could remain sleepy and warm the whole way through. 

Matthew smiled in lazy satisfaction as his alpha fit against his backside, he could feel that Will was already half hard, after touching him in the bath and with the knowledge of what was to come. 

They were both feeling relaxed from the bath and his own nesting hormones. He rocked his hips to encourage his alpha, feeling how he pressed between his cheeks as he fully hardened. 

Matthew didn’t push further; he let Will come to him. He didn’t have to wait long, he may have his days where he felt unattractive, but Will never seemed to agree. Will had become even more affectionate, bruising his bond mark almost daily and carefully scenting him from head to toe. 

There were more days than Matthew could count were he woke to the soft press of kisses against his neck and Will’s erection pushing against his back.

Will was slow, happy to let them grind together, enjoying the feeling of Matthew rubbing against his shaft, but Matthew didn’t share that feeling. He wanted Will, He wanted him inside. The feeling of his cock reminded him of all the other times and his stomach tightened in need. 

He never stopped wanting Will, and it was rare that they got time so thoroughly alone. 

“Will.”

His soft plea was understood and he felt a hand slipping between them. Will was still kissing his neck as a finger gently rubbed the slick around his hole and pushed inside. 

He let out a happy sigh as the finger started slow movements inside him, waiting for him to relax until he pushed in more. Will sometimes pressing kisses against the back of his neck to punctuate the use of his fingers. His lips were ever soft and sometimes tickled in how light the touches were.

Matthew knew that the alpha could bring him like that if he wanted to. Their time together had taught the alpha all the ways to pleasure him. Will soaked up every contented sound he made and seemed to store it away so that the next time he was a little better. 

The moan that left his throat was pulled from the skilled use of Will’s fingers and he knew Will would feel the added slick. 

“Are you ready?”

The alpha didn’t need to ask, by now he knew, but he still asked with his lips pressed against Matthew’s neck. The vibrations from his words brought the need to be marked again, even if it was just a soft bite. 

“Yes.”

He could hear how warm his own voice was, even with the slight tremble in his tone. It wasn’t something he needed to try for, as his body warmed by the skilful use of Will’s fingers he got closer to losing control. 

He could almost forget about his belly and the uncomfortable ache in his hip. 

When the flingers left him he felt the lack, but it was quickly filled as Will pressed himself inside. The movements were slow and lazy, rocking into him as if they had all the time in a world. 

“You’re so warm.”

Will groaned, his still slightly damp hand moving to gip at his hip. He pulled Matthew back onto him, the slick helping him as he finally settled himself fully inside Matthew. 

Matthew knew the heat was from nesting, but it still pleased him to hear the praise. Maybe that was part of Will’s added attraction to him lately. 

There was a pause, the alpha holding himself inside him, he could feel the ache inside, one he had started to long for. The feeling of taking all of Will, his cock just a little longer than fully comfortable. It had been almost unexpected the first time they had been together, he was a smaller alpha and unassuming, hardly taller than the omega, and yet he filled him to the point where he could hardly stand it.

Will didn’t move, not pulling out to ease the feeling of having to take him all. When the feeling was starting to get to be too much Matthew tried to move. 

There was a slight growl in Will’s throat but it was weak, and full of need. The hand tightened, not letting him get any release to the feeling. The normally dormant possessive behaviour of his alpha was brought put by nesting.

Will held him a moment later, waiting until he tilted his head, offering up his submission. Will took the offering, although he couldn’t quite reach the scar from their position he kissed the soft skin close to it before the lazy thrusts continued. 

“I don’t tell you enough how good you feel.”

Will murmured against his neck, his teeth dragging across the skin. 

Matthew’s voice was shaky with arousal as he felt Will bottom out with a slightly harder thrust. 

“Oh?”

It was meant to sound light as airy, brushing off the topic, but instead it come out sounding needy.

Will laughed, and he felt the satisfying nip on his neck. This was what he needed. 

“I think you have an idea how I feel about it.”

Matthew was trying to think around the feeling of Will, the heat of the alpha’s chest against his back, and the light sheen of sweat that was on both of them. It only made the satisfying mixing on their scent stronger. 

He couldn’t bring his mind back to Will’s words so he let himself voice his pleasure instead, not having to bite back the sounds to keep their son from overhearing.

The hand slipped from his hip between them, Matthew having to shift slightly to allow Will between his legs and his belly. Warm fingers wrapped around him, moving at the same lazy speed that Will moved inside him. 

When the pressure built Matthew let himself fall into the feeling, the warm love through their bond, the heat of Will’s body against his own and the slight ache as his knot started to swell. 

The orgasm rolled through him, and he felt like he was tingly all the way to his toes.

Will was still moving inside him, but his hand stilled, still wrapped around Matthew but no longer moving. 

It was only a few more thrusts before Will finished and Matthew gave a small sound at the rush of fluid inside him. Matthew let himself enjoy the stretch and heat of his alpha. With his nesting urges so strong he could already feel sleep pulling at the edge of his mind.

They both were quiet for a while until the heat was a little too much. Then the alpha pushed the blankets down around their waists. 

“You look perfect.”

Will said softly as his hand ran over his belly feeling along the skin until he found a spot that was a little harder. With a gentle push Matthew felt the baby move inside him, and Will made a pleased sound. 

“I can’t wait to meet him.”

Matthew reached behind himself, and rubbed Will’s hip lovingly. The deep purrs that rolled out of his chest only helped to lull him into a deeper state of relaxation. He could hear Will’s little gasp; he still wasn’t used to hearing the sound even though it had become regular as his nightmares started to subside. 

Matthew knew the murder would always haunt him, but he had learned to live with it. They were safe because of it and every day away from the date was another day he knew it was worth it.

Will nuzzled his face into Matthew’s hair and he heard his alpha laugh. 

“What?”

He mumbled through the purr, feeling tired and content. Matthew was struggling to stay awake. 

“I’m going to have to keep you like this; you’re finally close to my energy level.”

Will teased as his fingers ran over Matthew’s belly, rubbing the tight skin softly. Matthew managed a sound of annoyance, but the fact that there was no break in his purring belied any protest he made. 

Right now though he was too content to do more then give him a little elbow. The small grunt of pain was satisfying, and all that he cared to do. 

He felt Will fully relax behind him, nipping his neck one last time before lapsing back into silence. 

The scent of Will and the slight sting on his neck followed him into sleep.


End file.
